Oh No Zoey
by zZLazyQueenZz
Summary: Zoey wakes up in the hospital wondering where she is, how she got there, and she founds out that she's a slut.....
1. Chapter 1

"Oh no Zoey…."

Zoey wakes up in the hospital wondering wear she is, wondering what happened. A nurse walks in and introduces herself "Hi, my name is Jessica and I will be your nurse today, are you hungry?" Zoey looks so confused "Hi, I'm Zoey Brooks, where am I?" The nurse says "O sweetie this must have happened with your accident you tend to forget a lot of things, do you remember me being here yesterday?" " Yesterday what are you talking about, I wasn't here yesterday, all I remember is I was walking to my corm room and all of a sudden, some crazy ass bitch hit me with her car on yesterday march 15, 2005." said Zoey. "O dear, it's worse than before, but you seem to be feeling better, the doctor will be in shortly, are you hungry?" aid the nurse. " Yes, may I also have some water to cool down my fucking nerves." said Zoey. "Um… Of course dear be right back." said the nurse. Zoey just sits in the room so still do confused; she had this feeling something's different on where she is… or maybe the year?


	2. Chapter 2

The nurse walks back into the room with her some food and water. 

The doctor walks in the room and see Zoey "omggg Zoey your face is all fucked up… omggg nurse, get everybody, operation 1,454,676,897…" the doctor says. 

" What are you talking about doctor give me a mirror." says Zoey. The doctor hands her the mirror. 

"Omggg… nooo… no way….. I got a zit." says Zoey. 

"Let's pop that sucker" says the doctor. 

They carefully, carefully, and slowly got a pair of scissors to cut it. 

"Hell yea, everything's good, it's all good" says the doctor. 

Now the doctor asked Zoey some personal questions, like her name, when she was born, if she has a boyfriend, has she ever had sex, if she wants to have sex with the doctor? Zoey got a little uncomfortable, and the last question the doctor asked Zoey is " What year is it?" 

and Zoey said " Silly, it's 2005" 

The doctors looked around the room and said " Zoey, it's 2008."


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey jumps out of her bed surprised. They handed her a newspaper saying with the date as 2008. 

Zoey says "Omg your right, what am I going to do, where am I, who am I?"

"Your home, your still Zoey, and hot……. (The doctor mumbles)

Zoey slaps the doctor across the face "girls with asses like mine don't talk to boyzs with faces like yours, so why don't you get on a bridge and get over it, your not gunna make it with me" says Zoey Omg 

"What did I just say I'm not usually that mean…. am?" she said in her head.

"Um… yea anyway I'll be back soon your mother came to visit you with your little brother, they wanted to make sure you were feeling well." says the doctor. 

"Ok" says Zoey

5 minutes later, a woman, in about her 50's walks in.

"Sweetie how are your feeling, its mommy, do you remember me?" says mother

"Omg mom! You look so different, did you do something with your hair, damnn…. I missed you mommy." says Zoey

"I missed you too, I've noticed you've been feeling much better, but I heard the and news that you pretty much forgot about 3 years of your life, we'll help you get threw it sweetie." says mother

"We?" says Zoey

In comes Justin Zoey's little brother.

"That's Justin!" says Zoey

Justin has blue long hair, like an emo style, and has piercing all over his face, like his eyebrows, lips, ears, and even nose.

"I wonder if he has any tattoos" Zoey says in her head

"Justin walks over to Zoey and glanced at her for about 2 minutes.

"Your face is still fucked up, I think I look even better." says Justin.

"Shut up bitch, I bet you're still a virgin" says Zoey.

"Yea we'll think again." says Justin

In walks in the most gorgeous 16 year old girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a very curvy figure. She walks over to Justin and just started to make out with him, and pushed him against the couch."

"I swear I think she's just about to have sex with him right in front of our mother." Zoey whispers.

"Stop that" says mother, and she slapped him across the face."

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth, Justin girlfriend, I've always wanted to meet you, and people have told me you've looked so pretty but right now….. (lol) you aint looking so good." says Elizabeth with a giggle.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoey gets up out of bed, and charges at Elizabeth. "Come here you skinny bitch, I'm much sexier than you."

"O yea, bring it" says Elizabeth.

"Stop it both of you, very soon Zoey's husband is going to come visit her and I want her calm when he sees her." says mother

"Wait back up…….. Husband?" Zoey says in her head.

"He'll be here in 5 minutes, so Zoey get back in bed."

" Husband… but mom I can't have a husband what about Chase I love him, we made love in my dorm room for the first time, what are you talking about mother?" says Zoey.

"Whose Chase?" says mother?

"My boyfriends… hellooo!! You don't remember him?" says Zoey

"Doesn't ring a bell, he sounds gay… O well, now get in bed before he comes." says mother.

Zoey gets in bed and says "Mother whats my so called husband like?"

" Wow, he's the best husband you can find, I think you guys always have sex like everyday, you say you love it, when his muscled body's on you, and fast movement around everywhere, the hotness coming down your body, the love that fills the room and…." Mother got interrupted by Zoey.

" Okay, that's enough I don't need to know more, what's he like, is he nice, is he hot, what does he look like? Why aren't you answering my questions?" Zoey says.

"Of course he's nice, he cares about you so much, he come to the hospital everyday just to see you, and he's gorgeous, a very nice body I might add, and he has blonde hair with blue eyes that shine as bright as the stars, he really loves you for your aggressiveness you, you always fight for what you want, that what he was attractive to the most." says mother.

" Wow, he sounds like a really great guy, I'm really nervous now to meet my own husband, how can I not remember my husband, it's feel like I'm about to meet a stranger what do I do?" says Zoey

"Just be yourself sweetie" says mother.

" But I'm not an aggressive person, what if he wants to have sex right now, when I look all fucked up and trashy, I'm not ready for that, tell him to come back tomorrow." says Zoey.

"What the hell is wrong with you, he's you husband, now stop being such a lazy ass, and show the love girlfriend." says mother.

"Yea…… okay." Zoey says very confused.

Then in walks in a man with a bunch of flower

"Omg…… He's drop dead gorgeous!" Zoey screams.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! He's amazing!! He has a gorgeous body! Blonde hair, blue eyes, muscles, and a big dick inside of his pants which I adore so much! I bet he ripped my underwear off in bed!! Ha ha ha ha!, wow I should start talking to him before he thinks im like really mental!

Zoey says " hi im zoey"

Eric says " I know your zoey, I married you"

Zoey dropped onto the floor, and she was so happy! she jumped on her brother Justin and started making out with him, right in front of her own husband!

Eric " what the fuck are you doing?!"

Zoey got up and slapped her brother in the face " what the hell are you doing Justin, you're my brother and im married, whats wrong with you boy!"

Justin " what the hell are you talking about woman, you jumped on me, I tried pushing you off, but u big as boobs were on my face!"

Zoey " wow stop lieing you little brat, I just want to have sex with you, I mean hug you!"

Eric " awww how sweet, brother like sister!"

Zoey "yeah… sureeeee hehehehehe"

Zoey gets up out of bed and couldn't stop starring at her husbands body, it was soo gorgeous she just wanted to touch him! Like seriously touch him everywhere!

Eric " so sweetie how are you feeling today?"

Zoey " oh, I feel great, now that your hear, can we like go home, in like our house, and like go in bed, and like do some naughty stuff, if u know what I mean, ha ha."

Eric " what?"

Zoey " it's a joke see hahahahahaha"

Eric " I see hahahahaah."

Mother " well lets go children I think we should let them be alone, I see you later zoey."

Mother gives zoey a kiss on her forward and whispered " I have a spare condom, ill leave on the desk, ok?"

Zoey " mother get out!!"

Mother " ok, ok, ok, well good bye eric, I will see you soon, ill visit tom over your home to make sure zoey is feeling okay."

Eric " perfect, see you soon sexy!"

Eric grabbed zoeys mothers ass. And zoey jus covered her hands over her mouth.

Eric " no, that's a game mea and your mother play, don't worry…"

Zoey " a game?! What kind of game?"

Eric " ill tell you later, lets just get you home ok?"

Zoey " okay lets go"

Eric " okay I love you."

Zoey " um…. Well im sure deep inside I jus forgot though, that I really love you."

Eric " oh, yeah, okay."

And then zoey and eric left the hospital to a big house zoey and eric lived in.


End file.
